Windy
"Windy" is a pop music song written by Ruthann Friedman and recorded by The Association.[1] Released in 1967, the song reached #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 in July of that year. Later in 1967, an instrumental version by jazz guitarist Wes Montgomery became his biggest Hot 100 hit when it peaked at #44. "Windy" was The Association's second U.S. number-one, following "Cherish" in 1966. According to rumor, the original lyrics by Ruthann Friedman were about a man and The Association changed them to be about a woman.[2] "There are many explanations of who Windy actually was in Ruthann's life. She would have you know, she being me, Ruthann Friedman, that none of them are true. Windy was indeed a female and purely a fictitious character who popped into my head one fine day in 1967... During the recording session the Association members, sure that they were in the middle of recording a hit, called the song writer, me again, in to sing on the fade at the end. I can be heard singing a blues harmony as the song fades out..." Session musician Hal Blaine was brought in to play drums.[3] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Windy# hide *1 Covers *2 In popular culture *3 See also *4 References Covershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Windy&action=edit&section=1 edit Gary Lewis and the Playboys released the song in 1968 on their album, Gary Lewis Now! Andy Williams released a version in 1968 on his album, Honey. The band Betty covered the song on their 1996 album Limboland. Barry Manilow and The Association covered this song as a medley with "Cherish" on the 2006 album The Greatest Songs of the Sixties. This song was also recorded by Astrud Gilberto on her album Windy. The band Go Kart Mozart recorded an instrumental version of the song under the title "Today" for their debut album Instant Wigwam and Igloo Mixture In popular culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Windy&action=edit&section=2 edit A version of the song was used as the theme tune on the nightly Today program broadcast on Thames Television from 1968 to 1977. This included the edition of the show featuring the Bill Grundy/Sex Pistols incident, after which the band danced to the song as the end credits rolled. Footage of this—complete with the song—has been included on punk documentaries such as BBC2's Arena: Punk and the Pistols.[4] On March 25, 2009, Life on Mars featured this song in the episode "Everyone Knows It's Windy." The song was featured in the opening scene of the episode "Half Measures" (Season 3, Episode 12) of Breaking Bad. The song's lyrics ironically allude to the work of a prostitute named Wendy. On November 29, 2000, The Drew Carey Show (S6, E8 "Drew and Kate Become Friends") featured the character of Mr. Wick playing 'Windy' on the harp while singing, joined by Steve & Drew Carey. Brad Garrett sang a version of the song (replacing 'Windy' with 'Brad') in a commercial for 7-Up. On January 13, 2014, "Windy" was featured on the TV series "Mike & Molly" (S4, E8 "What Molly Hath Wrought") during Molly's visit to step-father Vince's warehouse. A melody very similar to Windy is heard in a Charlie Chan movie of the 1930s being whistled by an actor while looking at a mirror. Category:1967 singles